Forum:Mah own Carapaceon
I call it Genghis Vulcataur/Magmataur. It's a Carapaceon that lives deeper in the volcano where the temperature is near half of the sun (okay, that's pretty stupid. But you get the idea) and will sometimes go to cooler places. Its shell is incredibly tough making it hard for weapons to penetrate it. Its claws are reminiscent to the Shogun Ceanataur's, but his are bigger and sharper. It has a volcano-like outgrowth on its back (you know, volcanoes) It has this because of the large amount of heat and energy stored in its body, and this outgrowth is the only place for the heat to escape. When it goes into rage mode, its volcano shell glow a faint orange and its claws will extend like the Shogun Ceanataur's. It will occasionally spew magma balls or a magma blast(like the Gravios) out of its shell (only in rage) It is weak to Ice and Water element, and you know what he is strong against. His claws and shell can be broken. Once you break the shell, You will be seeing more fire attacks from this guy. I am open to comments and stuff. Honest opinions only! Sincerely-KaiserLos 12:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I love this idea, good job kaiser. i think if your behind the magmataur, he can shot fire and lava the same fashion terra shogun does with its back. 22:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki Thats something new, an ice carapaceon, i think that would be awesome, details on attacks? 22:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki @PurpleIsGood Nice idea. I think it would be better, though, if it had a monster skull shell like the others. Maybe a Barioth skull, so it could dig the fangs into the ground and charge at hunters, using its shell as a cow-catcher. Also, how do you make your comments look all sexy like that? Aandrew07 23:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow!!! that would be one huge barioth skull. and i think he made it that way by using template, but thats a guess, i dont know. 23:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki So like, do I make my own or something? And yeah, I get that. Tigrex is definitely too generic, and beyond that, there's not much else. How about an ice barroth skull? 23:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki Gah. Too much work. Oh well. Anyway, I have a ton of monster ideas like this. Maybe I should start sharing them as well. Monster Skull Suggestion: Perhaps an Ice Agnaktor Skull? (Remember, Carapaceon Skulls are BIGGER than the actual monster's skull size) Aezor 00:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Too slender as well. Although, maybe that's a good thing. It would separate this guy from the other crabs with their big, broad shells. Maybe the Agnaktor skull would point into the air, like one of those spiral-shelled snails. Aandrew07 00:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I got it!!! How about Ukanlos skull? 01:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki I thought that carapaceons find a skull of a monster that died by age. 01:26, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki How do you go under it? I tried clicking past it and I tried arrow keys too. 01:33, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki I'm not sure what you did. PurpleIsGood 01:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Back to the topic, I doubt that your average ice carapaceon is going to find an Ukanlos skull just laying around to be used as a shell. UhhJoeyL 01:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I wonder what or how carapaceons find their skulls. 01:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki That's different, Shen is special. I'm geussing the new ice carapaceon will be a more common boss monster, so you can't have a bunch of them running around with Ukanlos skulls. UhhJoeyL 01:47, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, how about barrage at like the side swipe we see in MHFU but the monster stands still and does that in a barrage like really fast, like 2 per second and it last 3 seconds. 02:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki A pin attack maybe? 02:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki That's good. 02:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki I wish I knew how to draw... T_T :(::::::::::::::::::: 03:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Rindoroki I'm thinking a repeated claw slam like Yian Garuga's beak slam attack, while advancing. Maybe a spin attack where it winds up one of its claws and spins its body around, like the Tigrex's 360 spin attack. Maybe it can claw swipe while turning its body, like the leviathans do. I'd like to see it jump at you and retract into its shell in midair, and then land with its shell and roll at the hunter. When its low on stamina, it falls crudely back out of its shell and is knocked over, and when it's not, it cleanly ends up on its feet again.Aandrew07 03:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it could borrow attacs from the MHFO Hardcore Daimyo. About the shell, maybe it can be an unknown wyvern skull like the Shogun's. Sincerely--KaiserLos 04:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) @KaiserLos I thought that was a Lavasioth Skull Aezor 06:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) deviljho skull?-ceadeus 2010 @Ceadeus: Nah, Jho heads are too puny.Cobalt32 21:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 if i was in charge of the project i would make a monster with a large enough skull thats fairly common in the tundra as well as your new carapaceon.-ceadeus 2010 @Ceadeus: Well, you're not. And even if you were, I'm still not sure you really could.Cobalt32 02:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 Sorry to bring back an older topic of this discussion but you would technically only need 1 or 2 Ukanlos skulls because once you kill one of the ice carapaceon another one comes around and just takes the skull of the other dead carapaceon. This idea is getting a bit shakey, how about this ice carapeceon would be less common, like it could only be unlocked by beating and ukanlos. It's gonna be a higher end carapeceon unlike all the others, acting as a boss as major as the giant psuedos and the amatsu. 22:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki, still on my laptop... (so slow......) Woah all of the creating juices are flowing on this page that ice carapaceon sound so cool afteer you draw that pic you gotta post it on the wiki.Bradyl888